FairyTail:Fall
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Fall, why won't you FALL! "Because if I fall, then who will stop you?"
1. Begining

**Hey everyone, Limit-Breaker13 here with a Brand New Fanfiction, This one is a fanfic of one of my all-time favorite animes, FairyTail! BTW I'm not sure how many events including main events I'm gonna have in this fanfiction as I want it to have its own story. Oh yeah I messed around with the ages of characters to make them fit my story better for instance, Natsu is 11 when Igneel "goes missing" Also at the time of writing this authors note, I have Less then no clue as to what I'm gonna name this Fanfiction, But I know I'll come up with something :P. So without further adu**

 **On With the Show!**

 **FairyTail: Fall**

 **Chapter 1: Begining**

 **4 Year Old Eric's P.O.V.**

I woke up confused and scared before I called out "Hello, is anyone there?" I was so scared, I had no clue where I was, and I also couldn't remember anything prior to this moment. However it was that moment, in the then and there, that changed my life. For the first time that is, because at that moment an eerie green glow had started to show itself in the sky, it quickly became a figure of something fearsome, a dragon. I wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared for my life, Dragons had always been my favorite creature. I was just so scared already though, that I couldn't help but start crying as it landed and its emerald glowing eyes looked at me.

"Do not cry young one, I have not come to harm you. I merely want to know what happened here" said the green scaled dragon

"H-huh?" I said as I looked behind me to see me town, my town was burnt to ashes, I saw my friend Max lying there on the ground." "M-MAX!" I yelled as I ran to him. I shook him trying to wake him up, but it was to no avail. "I don't understand, what's going on, my town, m-my friend" "WHAT'S GOING ON! I said. Then I passed out and woke up to see the dragon watching over me. "W-what happened" The dragon looked at me in thought for a moment before saying.

"You passed out."

"O-oh" I responded the dragon then looked at me as if trying to decide something before he spoke.

"Have you ever wanted to learn Magic?" I nodded my head yes and said

"Of Course, that way I can become a strong wizard and protect my f-friends" I spoke rather proudly at first but when I reached the word friends, I slowed down and my voice became sad and I looked down.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you're family and friends are no longer with us" He lies down next to me his head next to my body, but I know something that might make you feel even just a little better"

"W-what's that?" He then stands up to his full height and looks at me with gleaming green eyes.

"I am the dragon Chikara"

"You're, a Power Dragon?" The 4 year old me asked.

"In a word yes, but in a different word, no."

"Huh?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I am a Magic Energy Dragon, but most do in fact refer to me as The Power Dragon."

"Okay, but how is this supposed to make me feel better?" I asked still rather confused, Chikara chuckled a bit before saying.

"I want you to become my student, and become strong in the Power Dragon Slayer Art of Magic, that way, next time danger threatens any new friends you make. You can save them."

"B-but I don't want new friends, I want my friends!" I said starting to tear up.

"D-don't cry, There is something that you must learn, whether you want to or not."

"W-what's that?"

"Death is as much a part of Life as is love, Living a life without Love is no life at all and Living a life without death isn't a life either. All three things, Life, Love, and Death, they are all connected. You must learn that, or else you will never become powerful enough to protect anyone".

"O-okay, I'll do my best to learn that Chikara." Then a realization hit me, "Oh, by the way I'm Eric, Eric Cross?" I say starting to smile a bit, I had always liked introducing myself to new people.

"Well met Eric Cross, well met." Chikara says before standing up and saying "I live only a few mountains away from here, get on my back and I'll fly us there". I wipe the remnants of tears from my eyes.

"Alright then" I climb onto Chikara's back and he takes off into the sky me screaming "YAHOOOO!' as he does.

 **Skip forward 3 years**

 **7 Year Old Eric's P.O.V.**

I looked at a lone cow, it had no markings and no collar which most likely meant no owner. I remembered what Chikara had taught me for my first two spells as a Power Dragon Slayer. One spell for each style of moves, The Fighting Style, and The Killer Style. Strike of The Power Dragon and Claw of The Power Dragon. He had told me to only use The Killer style on animals. So I tried to remember how to do it, I focused on Magic Power coming from the nature and flowing into me and then I used the Magic Power to extend my nails temporarily and stored even more Magic Power in them. I then launched myself at the cow with my claw behind me and my left arm forward. I then clawed the cow's head off so that it didn't feel any more pain then it needed to. I continued to pick it up and started walking out of the forest, I smelled of Dragon so no creature would dare mess with me unless either rabid or starving, and if the latter were the case than I would feed it a bit of the food I had caught, however were it the former, that was the second kind of instance I was told I was allowed to use The Killer Style against something, to put things like rabid animals out of their misery. I got back to our mountain home rather quickly while carrying the 1.2 ton animal, but I was very surprised when I got there. When I got back to mine and Chikara's mountain home I was not expecting to find another Dragon with Chikara. "I'm back Chikara!" I shouted at him, both Dragons looked at me before Chikara introduced me as I was busy setting the animal down."

"Igneel, this is my disciple and adoptive son Eric Cross" I waved at The Red Dragon Igneel.

"It's' a pleasure to meet you sir Igneel". I said.

"No need to call me sir, after all I'm your uncle" Igneel said before turning back to Chikara. "Natsu should be back with his cow soon" he said before his eye widened and he looked behind me to see the cow's head not on the cow like it should be. "Chikara, did you teach him your Killer Style?!" he asked in a rather angry voice

"Yes Igneel, I did, and I have a reason to be able to do so as well"

"Oh? Humor me?"

"Eric knows the meaning of life, he knows what it's worth, because he knows what it's like to lose everyone you love. If there was anyone I could teach that style to and they weren't like him, I wouldn't do it" Igneel closed his eyes for a few seconds before saying

"Alright, I'll trust you on this, brother." Then a question hit me.

"Um Uncle Igneel?" I said

"Yes Eric?"

"Who's this Natsu guy you said should be back with his cow soon?" Igneel chuckled a bit before saying

"Natsu Dragneel, is my disciple and adoptive son, he's about the same age as you actually" he then looked at the other path from the top of the mountain to the woods surrounding it. "It seems he's here now actually" as he said this I saw a pink haired, black eyed boy come up the path and set his cow down next to mine before he said.

"Igneel, Uncle Chikara, I'm back!" only then did he notice me and out of surprised he did something I hadn't expected. "AHH! IRON FIST OF THE FLAME DRAGON!" he had shouted before punching me in the face sending me into and through a tree. I responded like any other 7 year old would. I angrily stated

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" It seems I picked up Chikara's excessive swearing.

"Just try and hurt a Dragon Slayer like myself!" Natsu stated proudly

"DOUBLE STRIKE OF THE POWER DRAGON!"

"WHAT!" said Natsu as I ran at him and punched him in the gut with one green energy charged fist, and punched him in the face with the other. Now as I said I had only learned two spells, this one I had made up. Natsu got sent flying causing Igneel laughed and say

"See what being cocky gets you Natsu"

"S-Shut up, I can beat him"

"Maybe, but that's enough Natsu, you two can spar later, for now be friends, OR NO DINNER" just then our stomachs both growled and we said

"YES SIR!" in unison after that we looked at each other and laughed a bit. Natsu lit the fires to cook the cows and we ate dinner then it was time for the sparring match however just before we started Chikara told me how to sense magic energy that wasn't power based he said.

"In order to sense another's magic power focus on the pressure you feel and use that to figure out not only how much they have, but how their using it as well" He also told me to watch Natsu because he knows more official techniques than I do, and that if I watch closely enough I might learn something. Then the sparring between two 7 year old dragon slayers commenced.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON" Natsu shouted while running at me.

"STRIKE OF THE POWER DRAGON" I yelled as I used my fist to block his, then using my left hand I hit him with another Strike of the Power Dragon causing him to stagger back. Then I ran at him but he was able to sweep my legs and Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon me in the gut sending me flying back.

"This is kinda fun, but I was told I could have a second helping if I beat you quickly so here we go!" Natsu said smiling before his face got series and he put his hands in front of his mouth like a blow dart shooter. I then felt his magic energy concentrate in his stomach before he shouted "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I was so surprised by the beam of flame coming towards me that I couldn't dodge in time and got hit. However I wasn't going down that easily, I ran at him readying another Strike of the Power Dragon before he used his roar again. This time I felt it, he was expelling the energy that he stored in his stomach as if it were one giant breath. Unfortunately realizing this distracted me long enough to get hit again. It was getting harder for me to stand up, but I had an idea.

"STRIKE OF THE POWER DRAGON" I yelled while putting my hands in front of my mouth like Natsu had causing him to tilt his head in confusion. Instead of putting my energy in my hands I put it in my feet, I then launched myself forward and before Natsu could react I poured my remaining energy into my belly and shouting "ROAR OF THE POWER DRAGON" as I breathed it all out. It was close quarters direct hit that sent Natsu flying backwards unconscious. I briefly celebrated my victory before I fell down and started sleeping while thinking, we'll have to do this again someday.

 **Fast Forward 4 more years**

 **11 Year Old Eric's P.O.V.**

I woke up and yawned just like usual until I realized something Chikara wasn't asleep in his cave, but it didn't worry me too much, Chikara did things like this sometimes and he was never gone for more than a few hours. However after those few hours passed I started getting pretty worried, that is until I remembered that if Chikara were visiting Igneel he could be gone for a few days. He also would be hungry upon his return. So I led some cows to the mountain top and penned them in a pen I had made before leading them up here. After that I decided to use the few days that I had before Chikara got back to train and surprise him. The specific spells I was practicing were the last two he had to teach me. All Body Strike of The Power Dragon which was a Fighter Style Move, and a Killer Style move known as Final Claw of The Power Dragon. The first move worked by having the user first strike with their head, then their fists followed by the elbows and knees, the second to last two strikes are kicks and then they put power throughout their entire body and launch themselves at their opponent. The second move worked by putting your absolute full amount of Magic Power you could use into one or both hands, then you claw at your opponent with the full force you can use. I practiced these two moves for a few days, but after that I started getting worried again, Chikara was NEVER gone for this long, in fact he swore on his life that he wouldn't be. I decided to head to Magnolia, it wasn't the closest town but it was the only one I'd been to before that was near here, that and maybe someone their knew where Chikara had gone.

 **11 Year Old Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the mountain looking for Igneel. "IGNEEL!" I called out to no avail. It had been a few days since Igneel had disappeared, right after teaching me my final three spells too. The Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon Fist, The Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade, and The Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade. "IGNEEL!" I called out again, nothing. I was almost to the town at the bottom of the mountain.

"Hey there little boy"

"H-Huh?" I said in time to see a knife pointed at me

"Give me all your cash or you're going home in a box" said a tall and very muscular white male.

"Are you a mage?" I asked

"What?! No, just give me your money or DIE!" He was getting on my nerves so I decided to teach him a lesson and pulled my fist back "So that's how you wanna play this, fine then, DI-oof!" he said as I punched him in the stomach sending him flying into a tree.

"Come on, is that all you've got?"

"WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm The Fire Dragon Slayer" I stated proudly.

"Impossible!"

"What do you mean impossible?" I asked

"Dragon Slayer Magic is a lost Magic"

"Even if that's true I was taught by The Fire Dragon Igneel!"

"That's also impossible!"

"Huh?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Dragons have been extinct for centuries!"

"You must be crazy, I saw him just 4 days ago, although he did go missing the day after that."

"Where did you see him?" asked the man genuinely curious.

"Up on the top of that mountain, that's where he and I live!" I said as I started walking away with the man looking at me as if I were crazy. After about a day I came to the town nearest the mountain me and Igneel lived on, Magnolia. I walked around and asked people if they had seen a red dragon anywhere around here until finally coming to a huge building with the word FairyTail on it. "Huh" I said looking at it before a short old man walked up to me.

"Hello there Lad, can I help you with something?"

"What is this place?" I asked him, he then chuckled

"Why lad, This is the wizard guild FairyTail, say you wouldn't happen to be a mage would you?"

"Actually I am, I'm The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel!" His eyes widened a bit before turning back to normal.

"A Dragon Slayer huh? Well Natsu, I'm Makarov, I'm the Guild Master, and I think you would fit in perfectly here. We just need your parent's permission first". Makarov said smiling

"P-parents, the only family I've ever really known are Igneel, Uncle Chikara, and my cousin Eric." I said starting to frown

"Who are they exactly?"

"Igneel is like a father to me, Chikara is my Uncle and Eric is my cousin. Oh Yeah, and Igneel and Chikara are Dragons, but Igneel went missing a few days ago. I've been looking for him but I haven't been able to find him".

[Dragons, he must really be a Dragon Slayer, as far as I know only Dragons can teach that sort of magic. That and this kid doesn't seem like he's lying] "Alright then Natsu, you have my permission to join our guild, that is, if you want to".

"I don't know, I still haven't found Igneel yet" I said kinda doubtful about this.

"That's fine, but feel free to stick around, you may even find a clue as to where Igneel is" when he said that my eyes lit up.

"In that case, maybe I'll stick around for a bit" I said.

 **3 Days Later**

 **11 Year Old Eric's P.O.V.**

I had made it to Magnolia after a few days of traveling without anything really stopping me, except for having to go back up the mountain to set the cows free. Anyways I asked around to see if anybody had seen any dragons flying around, they all looked at me like I was crazy, that is until I met a man who used fire magic, he said his name was

"Macao Conbolt, that's my name, I'm part of the guild FairyTail."

"What's a guild?" I asked him, He looked shocked

"You don't know what a wizard guild is?"

"Never heard of em"

"What country are you from?"

"Fiore, why?"

"I've just never heard of anyone, much less a pre-teen, who hasn't even heard of wizard guilds" I shrugged "Who are your parents" my eyes widened and I looked down a bit.

"Well if you're talking about birth parents, the only thing I remember about my life before 4 years old is my dead friend Max. If you mean people I consider a parent or family in general, then that would have to be the dragon Chikara, but he went missing a few days ago" his eyes widened at the word dead, but when I said I lived with a dragon he just shook his head and said

"Sorry to break it to ya kid, but dragons have been extinct for a long time now" I shook my head no slowly.

"Impossible, I was just with him about a week ago, then the next day I woke up and he wasn't there anymore" he looked at me like I was crazy but then he seemed to recall something.

"Now that I think about it, there's another kid about your age asking about a dragon named, Igneel I think was the name". My eyes widened

"Natsu is here is Magnolia?"

"How did you know his name?" Macao asked confused about how I knew him.

"He's the Fire Dragon Slayer and also my cousin"

"Wait a second so YOU'RE the Eric he said beat him in a fight when he was 7"

"Heh he still remembers our fight from 3 years ago, and yeah I'm Eric Cross, it's nice to meet you "

"Call me Macao kid, and why don't you come with me, I can take you to FairyTail where your cousin should be back in a few days."

"Alright, but where did he go?" I asked rather confused.

"I'll explain everything when we get there" Suddenly a thought crossed his mind "Say, you know how to read don't you?" I shrugged

"I'm better then Natsu at it, but other than that, well let's just say dragons aren't the best for teaching one how to read and write" I said smirking

"Well let's hope you're a LOT better than Natsu otherwise Erza is gonna have to teach another one". We were almost to the guild

"So this girl Erza, taught Natsu how to read and write?"

"Yep" he said as we walked into the guild

"Is Erza here right now?" I asked Macao, he then pointed at a red haired girl about my age sitting down eating cake.

"Come on, you've got to see the master"

"Master?" I said as we walked over to an old man who happened to be very short. Macao then nods and tapped the man on the shoulder

"Hey Master"

"Oh, hey Macao" he then looked at me "Well who are you?"

"I'm Eric Cross sir" I stated as he did a spit take.

"You're Natsu's Cousin?!"

"Yes sir" I said

"Well, Natsu isn't here right now, he went out on his first job just today. However you're welcome to stay here and wait for him to get back, you could even join the guild if you want" He said smiling a nice soft smile"

"About that master, he says he's never heard of a wizard guild" he sighed

"I expected as much, just like Natsu, Erza could you come over here please?" the red head who taught Natsu how to read walked over.

"Yes Master?" she asked

"This one is Natsu's cousin" he said pointing at me, Erza looked shocked

"You're Eric Cross, the one who beat Natsu in a fair fight when he was 7"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up, it was three years ago, but yeah, I am why?"

"Just curious about if you're gonna try to fight me too"

"Only with your permission, or if you hit me first" I say, Erza nods

"Anyways, this one just like Natsu has never heard of a wizard guild".

"Please don't tell me your reading and writing are as bad as Natsu's as well" I shook my head no

"I'm a good bit better than him at that too" I said, she smiled and said

"Then I shouldn't have to teach you too much"

"Nope" I said smiling after that she explained what a guild is, what it's for, and how its members earn money

"Guilds like FairyTail exist for those who don't have a place to call home, or people to call a family. Guilds like FairyTail also exist to help people from across the land with problems they themselves cannot solve themselves. Finally, a guild members, like me and Natsu, earn money by taking these jobs and completing them to earn jewels and other items, do you think you understand all of that" I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah I get it, and in all honesty, it seems both fun and friendly to be a member here"

"You got that faster than Natsu, I had to explain in the simplest terms I could for him" I scratched the back of my head

"That's Natsu for ya"

"So Eric, after hearing what Guilds are, are for, and how their members make a living, how about you think about joining our family"

"I don't have to think about it, I've already made up my mind." "I'm joining, I hope that's all right with you Master"

"That's fine with me, it's always nice to have a new addition to the family" he said before saying "Also just so you know my name is Makarov Dreyar".

"Alright then!" I said smiling, before Erza pointed a sword at me

"Natsu has yet to beat me, but let's see if you can" she said

"Alright, I'm powered up!"

"Hey could you two take it outside first?!" said Makarov

"S-sorry Master!" we said at the same time as we headed outside.

 **And that's the end of that long ass chapter, I don't think I've ever written a chapter that big, except for maybe Brotherhood Chapter 2, I'll have to check that. Either way, don't expect this size of chapter as my normal uploads for this story, this only happens when I can't find a suitable place for me to end the chapter for a while, anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this everyone, remember always break your limits! Now if you'll excuse me it's almost 2 o'clock and I'm tired, Goodnight!**


	2. The Knight vs The Dragon

**Hey everyone Limit-Breaker13 here with the 2** **nd** **chapter for FairyTail: Fall, I don't have anything to really say here except that, NaLu and GaLe are my favorite ships for this series! Now without further adu Let's get**

 **On With the Show!**

 **FairyTail: Fall**

 **Chapter 2: The Knight vs The Dragon**

 **11 Year Old Eric's P.O.V.**

We walked outside of the guild and got into position to spar with each other. "I should warn you, I'm not very good at holding back" she said which caused me to smile.

"Well then I should warn you, I'm a master of my OWN mixed martial arts style, I call it U.S.".

"Us?" she asks

"Unpredictable Style" I said still smiling as I taunted her. "Now come at me!"

"Heh, if you're really unpredictable then I really don't have to hold back, alright. HERE I COME!" she yelled rushing at me causing my eyes to widen.

[She's fast!] I think before I duck under her punch and try to sweep her legs, but she jumps into the air and tries to kick me in the face however I slide under her and stand on my hand spinning around in order to kick her with a spinning kick to the back. I backflip away as she lands on her feet.

"You're much better than Natsu" she remarks. This causes me to shake my head.

"No, I'm not, the only reason I'm even able to keep up with you is because of U.S. that and I'm a good bit faster than Natsu too. If it weren't for those two reasons, you could probably win this fight easily"

"That may be true" she says "HOWEVER! Didn't you create your MMA Style, didn't you train yourself to be faster than Natsu?" I blinked in surprise

"Y-Yeah, I did."

"Then it is by your own power that you are able to keep up with me, now, SHOW ME JUST HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE!" she said drawing her sword and charging me again. This time though I started using my magic. My special ability for being The Power Dragon Slayer.

"STAT SPEED, POWER UP X2!" and suddenly my speed double and I was even faster than Erza was. I ran towards her at my current full speed and she swung her sword speeding up herself to match me.

"HAAA!" she yelled

"STRIKE OF THE POWER DRAGON!" I yelled as I punched her sword causing it to go flying out of her hand.

"What?" she said rather shocked

"If you wish to beat me you can't rely on any weapons except for your own body and magical power" I said smiling "After all, none are more powerful than the Power Dragon and by extension The Power Dragon Slayer" She smiled,

"Use my own two fists huh?" she powered up to about 25% of her full magical power. "I can do that" she said running at me just as fast as I could move. I just looked at her in shock

"You're only using 25% of your full power?" I said as she punched at me and I barely dodged, I needed to put some distance between us. "Step of The Power Dragon" I said putting my energy into my foot and pushing backwards to get some distance.

"As I told you I'm not good at holding back, however, in a fight like this, against someone who will be joining the guild, I do my best to make sure I don't hurt them too much".

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but, I TAKE YOU HOLDING BACK AS AN INSULT!"

"I thought you might, so I won't hold back anymore" she said as she powered up to her max, the amount of magic power was astounding. However I wasn't fazed. "Huh?"

"What?" I asked

"It's just that I'm used to Natsu being scared by my full power" I frowned

"Scared, is something I can never afford to be. Fearful is something I refuse to be". I said "I'll explain why to you later but for now" I started smiling again "Stats, All, Power up, X4". Suddenly I was three quarters as strong as Erza shocking her. "I'm not done yet! HAAAAAA!" I yelled as I released my full magic power making me just as powerful as Erza was. This caused her to smile

"We're currently equal in power, but I'm about to change that" she said while she started glowing "Requip! Power Armor" I was shocked. "I wanted to take every measure I could to make sure I don't lose to you, in this form all my stats and abilities double in power" she said, but I then smiled.

"But can you fly?" I asked, she then looked at me weird. "Even if you can't, HAAAAAAA! I CAN!" I said as I gathered magic energy from the world around me and put it into my back to create wings of pure magic energy I then flew upwards. "Come and get me!" I said because I knew something [The only way I'm wining this, is with an advantage of some sort.] Erza then jumped at me saying

"Alright then, Here I come!" I smiled

"Perfect." "ALL BODY STRIKE!" I yelled pushing myself forward with my wings while also pushing magic energy out of my feet which allowed me to move fast enough to catch her off guard.

"What the!"

"Strike 1" I said as I head-butt her. "2,3!" I said as I punched her in the gut and then in the face. "4,5,6,7!" I yell as I elbow her downwards only to knee her back up, I then spin around and hit her in the face with my elbow and for the seventh strike I knee her chin.

"Gahh!" she says in pain

"8!' I say as I kick her away from me "9!" I say as I fly towards her just to spin kick her downwards. When she hit the ground is when I poured the rest of my magic energy into my entire body "10!" I yell flying towards her at break neck speeds I then start spinning and when I hit her she feels a strike from every part of my body that's already hit her once more.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" she yelled as a cloud of dust came up around us. When the dust cleared I could be seen standing over Erza her being unconscious.

"YAHHHOOOOO, WHOOOHOOO, NICE FIGHT!" I looked around to see that the entire guild had been watching the fight and I hadn't even noticed. I then fell to my knees and then face first onto the pavement falling unconscious.

 **Sorry that there was no Natsu in this chapter, but don't worry he'll be in the next one, either way I think that's the longest fight scene I've ever typed. See you guy around, and remember, always Break your Limits. :P**


End file.
